Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a common serial bus standard used to interface various devices. USB was originally designed for computers as a plug-and-play interface between a computer and peripheral devices. The USB standard simplified I/O standards for connecting a wide range of devices. Beyond the typical keyboards, mice, and flash drives, USB devices include printers, hard disk drives, video game consoles, media players and home theatre equipment, smart phones, and so on.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.